


For The Love of Cauldron Cakes

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron gets tricked once again by his older brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of Cauldron Cakes

Ron was very excited for this weekend’s Hogsmeade trip because he was absolutely craving Cauldron Cakes. It’s not something he usually would think about eating ahead of time, but there was something that just made it seem like they were screaming out his name. He hadn’t told Hermione or Harry, because he knew they try to stop him, but he planned to eat as many Cauldron Cakes as he possible could in one sitting, regardless of whether it made him feel sick.

What Ron didn’t know is that it wasn’t someTHING that was convincing him to eat Cauldron Cakes at Hogsmeade, it was someONE. Ron darted straight for Honeyduke’s the moment they got into town. Harry had tried to call after him but he could barely hear him. He had a goal and a mission he intended to complete.

Ron settled down in the corner of the shop surrounded by Cauldron Cakes and began to shove them in his moth as fast as he could. Everything was fine until probably the fourth cake when his stomach began to churn. He suddenly felt very warm and even he could tell that his face was turning a little green. He ran out the front door of the shop just in time to see Fred and George come around one of the aisles of sweets.

“Sorry, Ron, but we needed SOMEONE to test our new product and it certainly wasn’t going to be one of us,” Fred called after him.

“We knew it would just take a little coaxing in your sleep,” George laughed. “After all, you’ve never turned down anything that’s loaded with sugar…too bad this one also had a Puking Pastille inside.”

Ron wanted to yell at them between heaves but he couldn’t get any words out.

“We’ll bring you the other half before we head back to Hogwarts,” George yelled as the twins emerged from the shop and took off down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**niicole_m**](http://niicole-m.livejournal.com/)


End file.
